lodrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Feld, Dart's daughter
This spot is reserved for the description of Aero's older sister, the beautiful yet willful and deadly huntress, Claire Feld. Physical Appearance ~Eyes: Bluish green ~Skin: Same skin complexion as her father ~Hair: Dark blond, long, and has a similar hairstyle to Shana when she was young ~Clothes: White vested shirt and short shorts with green lacing, and greyish white shoes. Weapon of Choice Bladed Chain whip Stats ~Strength- medium. Time spent hunting and gathering with her father has built her strength up some. ~Speed- high. Having a light weight weapon and little armor on, speed is not a problem for her. ~Magic- low. Because Dart felt that she had little need for magic in hunting and gathering, he never really taught her how to use any. Personal Background Claire was Dart and Shana's first born daughter and, for the most part, the center of her father's attention. Being the daughter of two heroes and the granddaughter of the town's mayor, Claire received many privileges, as did Danielle and Aero, such as a good schooling, a balanced diet, and other such smaller riches. Even though she probably could have gotten more out of her situation, Claire was more than satisfied with her life. Although there was one time where she did take advantage of her situation. When she turned 18, Dart taught her how to fight and how to hunt for food. Her lessons started out with basic sword training, but she didn't seem to do all that well with a blade. The next day they rode to Lohan. While Shana and Rose shopped through the various markets, Dart snuck Claire away to shop for a weapon she might be more comfortable with. After some window shopping, Claire picks up what looks like a modefied hook shot with a spearhead in place of the hook. After handling it, Claire instantly loves it and begs her father to get it for her. Dart was willing to get a weapon for her, but he didn't expect her to pick out such an expensive custom weapon. Dart's attempts to haggle failed as the shop owner spent a half hour explaining all the complications he ran into while making that weapon. After only a few months, Claire had all but mastered the use of her chained weapon. Claire was not only blessed with beauty and a somewhat wealthy disposition, but was also naturally talented at most things she did. She excelled in school and after finding the right weapon for her, she excelled in hunting. Some of the villagers tend to joke around saying she's even surpassed her father in fighting skill. Additions None of these have been approved yet and it is possible that none of them make it to the final version. Whiplash Claire's Proposed Additions Addition Obtained Button presses Level Damage SP Whiplash Unknown 1 1 ?% ? 2 ?% ? 3 ?% ? 4 ?% ? 5 ?% ? Chain Thrasher Unknown 2 1 ?% ? 2 ?% ? 3 ?% ? 4 ?% ? 5 ?% ? Circle of Pain Unknown 4 1 ?% ? 2 ?% ? 3 ?% ? 4 ?% ? 5 ?% ? Bloody Hooks Unknown 6 1 ?% ? 2 ?% ? 3 ?% ? 4 ?% ? 5 ?% ? Momentum Unknown ? 1 ?% ? 2 ?% ? 3 ?% ? 4 ?% ? 5 ?% ? She slashes diagonally to the left with the right hook, pauses, turns around with back to single enemy, then uses a backstrike with the other hook. (still to be approved) Chain Thrasher Start like whiplash then diagonal uppercut wit left hook, spin 360 and at end of spin a big X-slash with both hooks. (still to be approved) Circle of Pain Starts the same as whiplash, then reverse downslash, then vertical circle slash twice, finish with vertical downslash. all using the right hook. (still to be approved) Bloody Hooks Start same, pause and go back too normal fight stance, twirl right chain, lunge right side towards enemy, smack enemy with top of right hook, lunge and smack with left hook, repeat right, repeat left, vertical circle downslash right hook twice. (still to be approved) Momentum Start same, horizontal reverse slash, high "lasso slash", slash horizontal to the right with both hooks. (still to be approved) Category:Characters (TDP) Category:Dragoons (TDP)